Marty
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Warrior of Fiana |class =Brigand |mirage = |voiceby = }} Marty is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A youth from Fiana, he is also a member of the Mount Violdrake Bandits and an ally of the Fiana Freeblades. He follows in the footsteps of Dagdar. Profile Marty first appears in Chapter 1, where he, along with Dagdar and Tanya, takes up arms to assist Eyvel in quelling Raydrik's invasion of Fiana. Marty, along with the rest of the Fiana Freeblades, is later separated from Leif and Eyvel in Chapter 3, as the prince is captured by Raydrik. Lost and unable to think for himself, he finds himself press-ganged to join the mutiny uprising staged by Gomes, a fellow Mount Violdrake bandit who is disgruntled with Dagdar's authority. Marty is fought as an enemy in Chapter 8, where he unwittingly follows Gomes' command to fight against Leif, who has by this point regained his freedom and reunited with the Fiana Freeblades. He can be convinced to rejoin Leif's cause either by Osian or Halvan. Marty then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He returns to Mount Violdrake thereafter, devoting his life towards farming the barren land. Marty comes to be well-loved by everyone, especially children. Personality Despite his large stature and intimidating profession, Marty is a timid man, easily swayed by other people in what little screen-time he has. This can clearly be seen after he is separated from the Fiana Freeblades, where he is easily coerced into joining Gomes' rebellion uprising. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |15% |5% |10% |15% |50% |40% |75% |2% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports |} Overall Marty suffers from bad bases in Skill and Speed at 0, and his growths in both stats are not particularly spectacular either. Marty's Speed and Skill will enjoy high increases at 5 and 6 respectively upon promotion, which will somewhat remedy his flaws. Marty's comes with HP, decent Luck, the highest Defense and Build growths in the game, along with an uncharacteristically low Strength growth for a brigand. Marty lacks the movement star that Dagdar possesses, and will have to rely on a lucky Move growth to match Dagdar's movement. Despite this, Marty's strength lies in his Build, which will max out very quickly. While he cannot be rescued, he can utilise his high Build to rescue other units, which is useful in chapters with civilians like Chapter 3. Marty's high Build also lets him capture enemies with ease. In order to maintain his capturing prowess, he will need to amplify his Skill and Speed growths. Crusader Scrolls will come in handy, in particular the Odo and the Sety scrolls to increase his Skill and Speed growths to 40%. The Baldo Scroll can be used to further stack his growths. Upon promotion, Marty will usually have high stats, with the exception of Strength. Marty's Strength issues cannot be resolved as easily, however. The Hezul and Neir scrolls are options, but they also provide him with other growth boosts that he does not require, even impairing his Skill and Luck in the process. Quotes Ending Marty - The Man Whom Dagdar Loved (ダグダが愛した男 Daguda ga aishita otoko) :"Returning to Mount Violdrake, Marty reunited with his old friends, and set about restoring the barren land. While somewhat dim-witted, his absentmindedness gave way to a sort of rugged honesty and innocence. His straightforward and uncomplicated nature won him many friends, and he was especially beloved among children." Trivia *He is one of the two Brigands in Fire Emblem series that can be recruited, the other being Gonzalez from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *Marty's portrait faces straight ahead, unlike other recruitable characters in Thracia 776 whose portraits are set at an angle. Gallery File:Marty (TCG Series 4).jpg|Marty as he appears in the TCG as a Level 10 Brigand. File:Marty.png|Marty's portrait in Thracia 776. File:MartyTehWarrior.PNG|Marty as a Warrior in Thracia 776 MartyBrigand.PNG|Marty as a Brigand in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters